Be My F Forever
by ame to ai
Summary: Keabadian tidak lagi menjadi sebuah kutukan bagi keduanya. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly!

Notes: Untuk mereka yang nunggu lanjutan dari fic MC lihat A/N di profil.

One-Shot fic ini efek nonton film Deadpool yang kerennya sadis dan gila!

Maaf kalo gw nyampah di fandom but, I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm writing it.

* * *

Film yang sedang diputar terabaikan, ruang tamu di apartemen itu dipenuhi dengan debat dua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Diamlah!" perintah Kagome yang mulai jengkel dengan racauan pria yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan menghentak ia letakkan ember popcorn di meja, lalu memutar tubuh untuk dapat menatap bola kecoklatan milik pria itu tapi yang ia lihat hanya topeng berwarna merah dan hitam.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya" sejujurnya ia merasa terganggu oleh 'Wade yang sedikit melankolis' seperti saat ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau dengar, kebohongan? Baiklah kalau begitu. _Dammit_! Aku selalu benci saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, lebih baik aku membunuh orang-orang yang lebih jahat dariku di jalan-jalan Manhattan. Itu kebohongan. Kau puas sekarang?" ia tertawa di ujung kalimat sebelum menghembuskan nafas kecil lalu bergumam. " _Shit_! Hari ini aku terlalu emosional, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyanyikan lagu tentang _Unicorn_ "

" _Just shut your fucking mouth up_ Wade!" bentak Kagome. "Aku hanya ingin kau melepas topeng sialan itu saat bersamaku, apa itu akan membunuhmu hah?"

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan alasan lagi untuk tidak membuka topeng, mulutnya sudah tertutup saat bibir gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya, entah sejak kapan topeng merahnya telah terlepas dari kepalanya. Ciuman yang lembut dan manis bertahan untuk beberapa lama sebelum terlepas. Ia menatap wanita di hadapannya_wanita yang terlihat seperti gadis berumur belasan walau pada kenyataannya ia sudah berumur lebih dari lima dekade_mata besar indahnya masih terpejam, bibir mungilnya mengundang, dan wajah yang hampir selalu terlihat ceria itu kini terlihat penuh kedamaian.

Pertemuannya dengan Kagome berawal dari perkelahiannya sebagai Deadpool dengan seorang musuh, satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, pertempuran telah berlangsung selama beberapa puluh menit lamanya. Beberapa anggota tubuh telah terpisah dari dirinya, organ vitalnya telah terluka parah. Mentalnya sudah mengutuk akan pengalaman 'mati' untuk yang kesekian kalinya yang akan ia alami lagi. Tapi, gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat musuhnya itu lenyap begitu saja dengan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan yang keluar dari tangannya.

Belakangan ia mengetahui dari gadis itu bahwa musuh yang dikejarnya itu sesosok youkai, bukan manusia maupun mutan seperti dirinya. Selain itu ia juga mengetahui_setelah menjadi _stalker_ beberapa bulan lamanya_segala hal tentang diri gadis itu. Kagome seorang miko, sebutan lain untuk gadis kuil dan ia juga penjaga _Shikon no tama_.

Karena bola yang memiliki kekuatan mistis itulah yang membuat mereka serupa, mereka sama-sama dibenci oleh kematian. Dalam kata lain mereka terkungkung oleh keabadian. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan keduanya saling membutuhkan dan dekat satu sama lain hingga status hubungan merekapun berubah.

Wade memandang kekasihnya lekat-lekat, gadis yang menghidupkan kembali hatinya yang mati bersama Vanessa 50 tahun yang lalu. Vanessa yang selalu bergelora namun menghangatkan takkan pernah ia lupakan. Namun saat ini hatinya hanya untuk Kagome, gadis yang terkesan manis, polos, walau sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak dan menyengat.

Ia mencintai mereka dengan cara yang berbeda, karena keduanya memang tidak serupa. Vanessa gadis baik namun bernasib malang yang terpaksa menjajakan tubuh karena pelecehan seksual yang diterimanya sejak kecil, sedangkan Kagome yang dibesarkan di lingkungan kuil sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Walau begitu kedua gadis itu memiliki satu kesamaan, dengan tulus mereka menerima dia yang bertampang monster. Salah satu hal yang membuat ia terkadang merasa tidak pantas untuk Kagome. Bila ia memang harus berada di dalam satu hubungan dengan lawan jenis di hidup terkutuknya itu, seharusnya ia mendapatkan mutan perempuan lain bukan gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa?" tanya Kagome untuk menutupi kecanggungannya karena ditatap oleh Wade dengan cara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Wade mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengusir pikiran yang menganggunya ia berkata, "aku tidak percaya kata umpatan itu baru saja keluar dari mulutmu"

Lengan kanan gadis itu masih melingkar di leher kekasihnya, secara perlahan ibu jarinya membelai bahu pria itu dengan gerakan melingkar. "Begitu juga aku" Kagome mengiyakan sebelum mengikik kecil.

"Sangat jelas itu pengaruh buruk seseorang, tentu saja itu bukan aku ya kan?" nadanya penuh ironi, kedua tangannya terangkat sebatas dada dengan telapak tangan menghadap keluar sebagai tanda penyangkalan.

"Menurutku bersikap _blak-blakan_ seperti tadi tidak selalu berarti buruk, anggap saja aku menjadi pribadi yang lebih... menyenangkan?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, gadis itu tersenyum manis. Menatap pria penuh humor yang ada di hadapannya, Kagome sama sekali tidak menyesalkan kepindahannya ke New York sebagai tangan kanan Sesshoumaru dalam rangka memperluas _Taisho Corporation_ milik sang Dai youkai yang telah menjadi mentornya sejak bola empat arwah hancur.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi jika kau mengatakan satu kata umpatan lagi" ia jeda sejenak, jari telunjuk kanan Wade terangkat sebagai penegas kata-katanya. "Aku akan berdiri di atas meja, menari sambil menyanyikan lagu _'Smelly cat oh smelly cat, what are they feeding you?_ " suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, menyanyikan nada sumbang dengan menirukan suara anak kecil. "Urhg, kau tahu aku sangat benci lagu itu!" nadanya meningkat di akhir kalimat, dan tingkahnya itu hanya membuat Kagome tertawa lepas.

Tangan Kagome meluncur turun ke dada pria yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri tak peduli seberapa parah luka yang di deritanya. "Terima kasih telah membuatku... bahagia Wade" Iris biru itu kembali tertutup, wajah mereka berdekatan, dekat, semakin dekat, perlahan namun pasti menuju ke sebuah ciuman lainnya.

Sebuah pikiran menganggu tak lagi dapat ditahannya, ia berhenti sesaat sebelum bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu" diam-diam ia menghela nafas "Kau selalu seperti itu, terlalu baik..." dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dalam suara yang hanya sebatas bisikan "Untukku"

Kagome mendorong dada bidang itu, ia mundur sedikit agar dapat memandang Wade lebih baik. "Kau mulai lagi, hari ini kau sangat... berbeda" Kagome mengangkat bahunya tanda putus asa. "Apa laki-laki juga mengalami masa PMS yang membuatnya _mellow_?"

"FUCK!" pria pengidap bipolar yang masih mengenakan kostum merah hitamnya_minus senjata dan dua pedang yang biasa bertengger di punggungnya_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya menggelegar memenuhi isi ruangan karena membayangkan dirinya memakai pembalut untuk menahan pendarahan yang keluar dari kemaluannya dibalik kostum spandex super ketatnya itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan musuhnya nanti?

"Kemana Deadpool gila, berisik, menyebalkan, dan tak tahu malu yang selama ini aku kenal hah?" nadanya bosan. Kagome menarik diri dan kembali bersandar di sofa menghadap tv dengan tangan kanan memangku wajahnya. "Setelah semua yang aku lalui beberapa puluh tahun ini sudah cukup mengerikan, brengsek!" kutuknya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu persis apa yang mengerikan" suara Wade tiba-tiba berubah muram mengingat kata mengerikan selalu identik dengan wajahnya yang sekarang.

"Urgh, _not again_! Kumohon hentikan itu!" suara Kagome meninggi, amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak. "Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada melihat semua orang yang kau cintai pergi untuk selamanya. Keabadian sebagai penjaga Shikon no Tama yang tak dapat dimusnahkan ini hanyalah sebuah kutukan bagiku, tapi itu sebelum bertemu denganmu Wade" suaranya penuh ketulusan.

Sang miko menatap dalam-dalam pria yang ada di hadapannya, bukan wajah buruk yang dilihatnya tapi pendamping hidup yang menjanjikan kegilaan sebagai penawar di 'kehidupan selamanya yang membosankan' miliknya. Ia selalu mencintai dengan tulus, tidak peduli tentang fisik maupun yang lain. Manusia, hanyou, youkai, ataupun mutan sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Jika saja Wade masih memiliki alis, pasti kedua alisnya sudah terangkat tinggi-tinggi untuk menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas apa yang diucapkan sang miko di akhir kalimat. Tapi sayangnya tidak, emosi yang meluap di dirinya hanya terpancar lewat dua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Jadi.." pria itu berdeham, berusaha memasang wajah datar tapi gagal sebelum berkata "aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ungkapan hatimu yang membuat mataku perih seperti terkena debu? Oke..." ia mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Kau merusak suasana Wade" Kagome memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia diam, menatap, dan menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Sssst, tunggu" Wade meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di bibir, ia menatap biru itu dalam-dalam. "Sayangnya aku tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang biasa diucapkan para aktor di film ber-genre _romance_ yang dapat membuatmu terharu sebelum menelanjangimu dan membuatmu menjeritkan namaku, selain ini..." ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap "Kagome, tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak pernah menyentuh diriku sendiri setelah bersamamu?"

Kedua sudut bibir Kagome berkedut-kedut karena menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, usahanya sia-sia. "Itu, sangat, payah!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu kejujuran" nadanya serius.

"Kau merusak suasana" Kagome tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa kecil.

"Well, sejujurnya aku pernah menyentuh diriku dengan membayangkanmu" ia menyeringai.

Tawa telah mereda ketika ia berujar penuh canda "Diam!"

"Tapi itu sebelum aku bersamamu Kagome" ucapnya tulus.

Dadanya terasa hangat karena perasaan bahagia meluap dari hatinya, senyum tak lepas dari wajah manisnya. "Kurasa itu pujian tertinggi untukku bila itu keluar darimu Wade" mata Kagome mulai berkaca-kaca.

Pria itu kembali bersandar santai di sofa " _Crap_! Bukan aku satu-satunya yang sedikit lebih emosional di hari ini?" tangan Wade merangkul tubuh mungil Kagome.

Sang miko menyandarkan diri di bahu kanan pria itu, tangan kanannya berada di atas dada kekar kekasihnya. "Bukan karena kematian yang tidak dapat merenggutmu dari diriku yang menjadi alasanku bersamamu. Tidak mengertikah arti dirimu bagiku setelah semua yang kita lalui?"

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui..." ulang Wade, wajahnya terlihat kembali ceria. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa hal gila yang pernah mereka lakukan, pria itu tersenyum. "Saat kau kentut secara tidak sengaja ketika kita sedang melakukan posisi seks 69? Atau aku yang mencicipi pipismu saat kau menduduki wajahku ketika kau mencapai klimaks? Atau saat-" Suaranya menghilang ketika mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan kanan Kagome yang warna wajahnya kini hampir sama dengan kostum merah ketat yang dipakai pria itu.

"Apa kau mau merinci semua hal memalukan yang pernah kita lakukan Mr. Wilson?" tanya Kagome, bibirnya mengerucut karena jengkel.

Wade mengeluarkan suara tidak jelas, dengan itu Kagome menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak, karena bila aku melakukan itu bisa menghabiskan waktu dua hari dua malam dan aku mempunyai rencana yang lebih menyenangkan untuk kita daripada itu. Huff, senang rasanya bisa berbicara lepas tanpa ada tangan yang menghalangi"

"Bukankah kau suka dibungkam?" tanya sang miko dengan nada rendah dan itu membuat nadanya terdengar menggoda.

"Tidak dengan tangan tapi bagian lain dari dirimu, sedangkan kau..." ia membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung, pria yang dikenal sebagai _Deadpool_ itu tersenyum nakal sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau suka dibelenggu dan menyikat lantai dengan kedua lututmu bila bersamaku"

"Lalu?" Kagome berharap kekasihnya akan membaca pikirannya dan mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Ralat, apa yang _mereka_ ingin lakukan.

Berpura-pura mengacuhkan kode yang diberikan wanitanya, Wade memprotes. "Lalu kita akan kembali menonton film komedi romantis yang menggelikan ini. Kau tahu, seharusnya pemeran utama pria itu tidak bertele-tele dan langsung saja mengeluarkan isi otak mereka"

"Erm, maksudmu mengungkapkan isi hati? Menyatakan cinta?" koreksi gadis bersurai hitam pekat itu.

Sebagai tanggapan, Wade tersenyum jahil.

"Agar pria itu dapat cepat tidur di ranjang sang gadis dan mengeluarkan isi celananya?" imbuh Kagome.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, satu sudut bibir pria itu terangkat ke atas. "Kau punya masukan film yang lebih bagus untuk kita tonton selain ini?"

"Tidak" jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton filmku?" usul Wade dengan nada santai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan film, oh-" kedua alis Kagome terangkat saat ia tersadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pacarnya itu. " _Hell no_! Aku tidak ingin menonton salah satu koleksi film pornomu Wade" ia menggeleng kecil.

"Bukan film itu yang kumaksud" ia tertawa. "Maksudku film _kita_ " ia mendekat perlahan, iris coklat miliknya bersinar dengan gairah yang meliar.

"Film kita hah?" suara Kagome hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Kau tahu, aku suka dibungkam dan kau suka dibelenggu" Tangan pria itu sudah melingkar di pinggang mungilnya, dengan gerakan lambat ia sudah membuat Kagome berbaring dengan leher bertopang di lengan sofa. "Kita punya 'selamanya' untuk menyelesaikan film itu, dan itu cukup bagiku untuk menjelajahi semua tempat di tubuhmu"

"Mendengarnya membuatku tidak sabar tapi, apa judul film itu?" ucap Kagome dengan nada seduktif.

Untuk sekilas bola mata Wade bergerak ke sudut kiri, otaknya sedang bekerja untuk mencari ide yang bagus. Tak lama ia kembali menatap wanitanya. "Sang miko dan seorang penjahat?" nadanya penuh keraguan.

Wajah Kagome sedikit mengeras mendengar itu. "Judul itu ditolak! Kau bukan seorang penjahat, tidak lagi"

"Tapi aku bukan pahlawan" sangkalnya.

"Untukku, iya. Kau seorang pahlawan, tidak ada keraguan" ucapnya mantap.

Tingkah dan cara bicara Wade kembali ke sifat aslinya. "Oke, aku bosan berdebat tentang hal itu denganmu, karena aku ingin segera melucuti pakaianmu dan menyumpal mulut manismu itu dengan kemaluan superku"

"Wade?" panggil Kagome dengan lembut.

"Judulnya.." ia berpikir.

"Aku menunggu" nadanya penuh melodi.

"Oke..."

"Mr. Deadpool?" suaranya manja.

" _Be my fucking forever_ Kagome" pintanya dengan nada serius.

Kagome terkesiap.

~Fin~

* * *

Ame to ai's note: Oke, gw ngaku kalo suka bgt crossover, tadinya masih sebatas animanga. Tapi akhir-akhir ini otak gw tambah melenceng dan skrg gw jg suka sama crossover yang lintas dimensi *shruged* Entah karena gw kebanyakan baca fic Kagome centris di luar sana atau... gw emang aneh.

Thanks untuk semua yang tahan baca sampai akhir, minna saiko arigatou.


End file.
